King of All Saiyans!
by XzCrimsonTearszX
Summary: Vegeta Flew off after getting into a fight with Bulma. Now a very angry Vegeta is flying around a peaceful Earth, what will happen? One Shot


Vegeta flew further into the sky thoroughly pissed off with the pathetic fools on the planet. When there were no upcoming battles, he couldn't stand his so called comrades. And that blue haired woman was the worst of the lot! Bossing him around as if she owned him. Just because he had let her bear his children doesn't mean he has any connection to her!

"Blasted woman." He grumbled to himself. He remembered the argument they had that made him blast off. He had insulted one of her friends which sent the woman into one of her screeching fits. He took a minute to reflect.

"That was totally uncalled for Vegeta!" She screeched and her face turned red. He growled listening to the wretched woman lecture him as if he were a child. "Why did you come if you were just going to be a pain!"

"Woman don't be a moron, you're the one who bitched at me to go!" Vegeta made a move to leave the room but Bulma blocked the way, he growled again.

"Why do you treat them like they're inferior to you?" She has had enough from the Saiyan lately, since Bra was born he had slowly started to go back to the ruthless Saiyan that he was before. Always degrading everyone, even her, though she was just a servant.

"Because I am the Prince of all Saiyans, I am superior!" He roared.

"Shove it Vegeta, you need to grow up!"

"Woman quit testing me!" He growled dangerously.

You, you need to make friends Vegeta!" that's the last thing he heard before flying away. Now he was hungry and pissed off. And he was in the middle of nowhere! Vegeta growled again. He was just about to randomly blast something to calm his nerves when he heard something. It was coming from below him. Quickly he looked down. He hadn't realized that in all his musings that he was so close to the ground. But yet there he was hovering just above the trees. Then he heard it again. The sound was very soothing to him. It was some sort of humming. Vegeta went to investigate, he needed to know the source of the soothing sound. Why was it calming him so easily? As if all the anger he had built up over the past few hours vanished. He had begun to get irritated when he didn't find the source fast enough. He was at the point of blasting something again when. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something. Just below him was a girl maybe around his son's age. She was humming a song and brushing some kind of four legged beast. Vegeta stared mouth wide open in shock.

"Surely this girl was not the cause of my calming."He growled. Silently landing behind her, he observed the girl before him. She was small in frame, she had luscious curves, but what caught his attention the most was her beautiful golden hair. It reminded him of a super Saiyan.

"Oh, um who are you? He was brought back to reality by the sound of her voice. She was staring right at him.

"My name is Vegeta." He answered in a mechanic voice. What was wrong with him? He sounded like a bumbling idiot. Suddenly she smiled.

"My name is Katrina!" She giggled. Vegeta found his tail twitched at the sound.

"What are you doing?" He suddenly asked.

"Brushing my horse." Vegeta circled the beast. It was pure black, not one spot of color on it. Vegeta noticed it contrasted well against her blonde hair and pale skin. The beast was male, and it actually seemed to be appraising him as well. Vegeta could tell it was strong even without watching its muscles ripple while it moved. "You act like you've never seen a horse before."

"I haven't." He gauged the girl's reaction. She looked slightly shocked.

"Would that have anything to do with you having a tail?" It was Vegeta's turn to look taken aback. "Humans don't have tails…" This girl was smart. He decided he would tell her the truth, after all she wouldn't really believe him.

"I am the Prince of an alien warrior race called Saiyans." The girl blinked a few times before cocking her head to one side.

"Why are you on Earth?"

"My home planet was destroyed along with all of its inhabitants. Only I and one other remain." Why was she acting so calm about this? This was not normal for an Earthling.

"Is the other your father?" Vegeta looked at her quite oddly.

"No." What was this girl getting at? What an odd question.

"Then you're not a prince." Suddenly all his anger was back. This girl was no different than the blue haired wench. Trying to deny him his birth right, telling him he was no more than a commoner! "Well if you're father is dead, than you wouldn't be the Prince of all Saiyans. You'd be the King of all Saiyans…" She explained thoughtfully. All anger left his body once more and all Vegeta could do was smirk.

Trunks lay across the couch in the living room. It was two in the morning. He had told his mother that he would wait for his dad to come home. He hadn't just up and flown off in quite some time. However, Trunks knew his father was quite irritable lately. He doubted he'd come back anytime soon. It was better that he fully calm down anyway. If he was still in a bad mood when he returned they would only fight again and he would disappear for longer. Just then the front door opened. In strolled his father grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Dad?" Trunks called out, grabbing the older Saiyans attention. He turned and raised an eyebrow. "Mom was pretty upset about your fight. I figured you would be to, did something happen?"

"Yes…"

"What?" Trunks asked curiously.

"I became King."


End file.
